doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Shotgun guy
] The Sergeant (sometimes called the Shotgun guy or Shotgun sergeant) is a marine who has been turned into a zombie during the invasion of the UAC bases. He appears as a bald, muscular man wearing bloodstained, slate-gray clothing, and wields a shotgun. The Doom instruction manual says: :Same as the Former Humans, but much meaner, and tougher. These walking shotguns provide you with a few extra holes if you're not careful! In the instruction manual he is referred to as a Former Human Sergeant. The sergeant is first encountered on E1M1: Hangar (Ultra-Violence and Nightmare!) or E1M3: Toxin Refinery (I'm too young to die, Hey, not too rough, and Hurt me plenty). Combat characteristics ]] The sergeant attacks by firing his shotgun, which is rather less powerful than the player's shotgun: one round produces three pellets instead of seven, and each pellet inflicts slightly less damage on average. When killed, he drops the shotgun, which contains 4 shells (8 on ITYTD and NM). The sergeant's chest explodes as he dies, assuming he is not gibbed. Tactical analysis Due to the dispersal of his shotgun pellets, the sergeant is only a marginally greater threat than the trooper at very long range. However, at close range the sergeant can damage the player significantly, and many stock levels create ambushes by placing sergeants directly behind doors and around corners. The player's shotgun generally kills individual sergeants at medium and long ranges, and can occasionally kill two or more sergeants with one shot at close range. All other weapons are effective against sergeants, although the pistol leaves him ample time to retaliate, and the fists and chainsaw are dangerous because the player risks being shot at point-blank range. The sergeant's contribution to monster-monster battles is average at best. He is slightly more durable than a trooper, and can damage more than one creature per shot. However, he fires much less frequently than a player would, and circles his target in an irregular pattern which prevents him from attacking at close range every time. Thus he can be defeated by a healthy Imp or Demon more often than not. Very large groups of sergeants may suffer significant losses from infighting (as with the red key area in URMEAT.WAD) simply because of the sheer number of pellets being fired. Certain stock maps (especially those of Knee-Deep in the Dead) include a large number of additional sergeants on UV as compared with the lower skill levels. Their dropped shotguns greatly increase the number of shells available to the player. Inspiration and development Notes Despite his name, the sergeant has the type name MT_SHOTGUY in the Doom source code, and the sprite prefix SPOS, while the analogous MT_SERGEANT and SARG are given to the Demon. This is because the Demon was referred to as the "Demon Sergeant" in the Doom Bible (section 7.2). Data |- | |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} Appearance statistics The IWADs contain the following numbers of sergeants: Other games Doom 3 : See Shotgun guy (Doom 3). See also * Sleeping Sergeant of Doom II MAP02 * Zombie (Doom 3)